Humiliation in the Courtroom
by mswriter07
Summary: Haley finally files for divorce. A.N. Tags: Past Relationship(s), Adultery, Custody Arrangements, Divorce, Disregards Gideon and Elle, Have replaced with Prentiss and Rossi, technically this takes place in S1 with a curve off of canon happening, Baby!Jack. Enjoy and R & R. :)


SSA David Rossi was sitting across from SAC Aaron Hotchner in Hotch's office, when a courier knocked on the door. He entered when Aaron said to and he handed the agent a sealed manila envelope and two white security envelopes with his and Dr. Spencer Reid's names on each. The courier scrambled out of the office after that and David glanced at the return address and saw the DC courthouse marked. "What have you and Reid done now?"

"Haley's finally filed for divorce even though we haven't lived together in eight months."

"But Jack was just born a few months ago?"

"And I've had him most of this time. Haley is having trouble with keeping him so that's why he's been with us."

"You're not talking about the team are you?"

"You should know better than to ask that question." Aaron frowned at his long time friend. Aaron picked up his phone and dialed Reid's extension. Reid knocked a few minutes later and Aaron told him to come in.

"Aa-Hotch what's going on?" Reid corrected as soon as he saw Rossi.

"Come in and shut the door Spencer." Aaron said as he worked on moving the remaining case files out of the way so he could open all the envelopes and lay the papers out on his desk. Aaron glanced at Dave and nodded towards the door. David got the hint and left Hotch's office while Spencer got settled into a chair near the desk. The door closed again and Aaron ran his hand through his hair.

Spencer asked, "What's going on?"

"We have to appear in court in two weeks to finalize my divorce that I finally have papers for."

"Since I'm subpoenaed can we counter with our own subpoenas for her many lovers?"

"I've already sent them out. Seven total." Aaron shuddered and Spencer came around and pulled Aaron into his arms.

"We'll win and we'll get our son. She doesn't know who she's messing with."

Aaron grinned against Spencer's shoulder and said, "No she doesn't. She forgets I was a prosecutor and that you have an eidetic memory."

"We've got this."

"Do you want to skim the papers and see if the stipulations have been followed?" Aaron asked as he looked up at his lover.

Spencer saw the tiredness around the edges of Aaron's eyes. "Sure baby." Spencer kissed Aaron's forehead and turned to flip through the papers spread out on the desk. He said, "It looks like it in legal speak. We should be okay."

"The judge seems okay so we'll at least be heard out and he'll look at our indiscretions fairly."

"I love you Aaron. We need to tell the team though and as much as I dislike this suggestion, we should go to to Strauss and get her on our side." Spencer saw Aaron cringe but he held his chin up and said, "She could be the key to us getting custody of Jack for you."

"I hate when you make sense. You know the team will be called as character witnesses and our careers might be done with according to all the FBI rules and by laws."

"They can't get rid of two of their best profilers because we're in the middle of a custody battle."

"They've gotten rid of people for much less."

"Good thing we have several options if it comes down to it."

"You have options. I'd be back in the Attorney General's office politicking." Aaron frowned.

"You could teach at Georgetown or George Washington or start your own law practice and be your own boss. No more Uncle Sam. Long hours still but we'd be at home with Jack and we could watch him grow up."

"You're optimistic about all of this."

"I have to be. I'm with the man I love with all my being and your son feels like mine too. I just want what's best."

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Aaron."

Aaron put in a call to Erin Strauss' office and he and Spencer went to her office with the papers in hand. Spencer and Aaron kept their heads together and talked quietly as they walked and Erin met them at her door and ushered them inside away from the eyes of the BAU. Erin motioned to some seats and she took a chair across a small table from them. "What can I help you with today?"

Aaron handed her the divorce papers and said, "A lot of things will come to light in this matter and I want us to be honest with you."

Erin skimmed the top page and looked between Aaron and Spencer. "I know you two have been in a relationship for at least seven months since Aaron put in a change of address and listed himself as separated but still married. It has not officially affected your working relationship but strengthened your bond."

Spencer gapes at the Director and said, "We're not in trouble?"

"Not officially. Keep things the way they have been and everything should be okay." Strauss held up the papers and asked, "Would I need to be present to be called to the stand?"

"If you think it'll help me, us, get custody of Jack then yes, please." Aaron didn't think he'd ever feel like he was begging his boss for help but he would take advantage of every resource if it meant that he would keep Jack.

"I'll be there just keep me apprised of official changes and everything should run smoothly."

"We will ma'am." Spencer said as he stood up.

Aaron followed Spencer's lead and said, "I'll get you a summary of these papers so you have them on file and thank you for your help Director."

With a nod Spencer led Aaron out of Strauss' office, glad to be free of her watchful eyes, and went to take Aaron back to his office - the team had other ideas though. Morgan and Rossi cut them off and herded them down to Spencer's desk and Spencer gave Aaron his chair while he leaned against the side with his arms and ankles crossed. Prentiss walked over and asked, "What's been going on?"

Everyone took in their posture and the stacks of papers Hotch still had in his hand and Rossi inclined his head towards the papers and said, "Finally happening?"

"Yeah. The whole team will be called as character witnesses as I'm trying to get full custody of Jack and they'll grill you about our personal relationship. It exists, if you didn't already guess, but we've been keeping things to ourselves, building a foundation for our future."

"How long have you been together?" JJ asked.

"Seven months, one week, five days, and fourteen hours." Spencer said as he untwisted himself and stood closer to Aaron and rested his hands on Aaron's shoulders, his thumbs stroking Aaron's collar.

Aaron leaned against Spencer's stomach and sighed. "A lot is going on and the week of the court proceedings we're on stand down and you guys will be called as character witnesses as I'm trying to get full custody of my son."

"When is the court hearing scheduled?" Prentiss asked.

"On Monday in two weeks."

"We'll be there in our Sunday best." Morgan said and saw the his superior and best friend pulling strength from the other.

Spencer leaned down next to Aaron's ear and asked, "Want me to type up a summary for Strauss?"

"Please do. I'm going to go finish my files and I'll meet you at home."

"Do you want me to pick up Jack?"

"Please? I want him home when I get there."

"He'll be there." Spencer nudged Aaron into standing up and said, "Don't stay too late. I'll help in the morning if I need to."

"Thank you Spencer." Aaron said as he patted Spencer's shoulder.

"Go and I'll let you know when I'm done." Spencer turned his lover towards the stairs after he took the papers out of Aaron's hands.

Aaron yelped and turned towards Spencer, "I need to look those over…"

"We can do this at home. You need to concentrate on work right now." Spencer cupped Aaron's face and said, "The court hearing is just a formality. We've got Jack. We've got each other and we've got great co-workers and friends."

"Okay. We've got this." Aaron said as he nuzzled Spencer's hand.

"Go finish your paperwork and Jack and I will see you at home." Spencer said as he pulled away from Aaron.  
>"Be done in a flash." Aaron said as he walked back up to his office with renewed gusto.<p>

When Aaron shut his office door, the entire team looked at Spencer, questions swirling on their faces. Rossi walked up to Spencer and said, "Welcome to the team Dr. Reid. Aaron actually listens to you."

Spencer ducked his head and said, "Only when he knows I'm right."

Morgan grinned and grasped Spencer's shoulder, "But you're always right."

Spencer swallowed and said, "Not always."

Garcia walked over and removed Derek's hand from Spencer's shoulder and took Spencer into her arms. She whispered into his ear, "You're doing great junior g-man. We're here for both of you anytime."

"Thanks Garcia." Reid said as he returned her hug.

Garcia pulled away and looked at everyone else and said, "Shoo. Let the man finish his work so he can go get his son."

Spencer corrected, "He's Aaron's son."

Penelope looked at Spencer and said, "He'll have you wrapped around his little finger in no time."

Spencer blushed and sat down in his chair with the divorce papers in hand and opened a blank word processor document. Everyone else looked over Spencer's head and had a silent agreement to keep Reid and Hotch safe and supported no matter the outcome. They got back to work and let the couple deal with what they needed to take care of for themselves.

Two weeks later, after Aaron's lawyer called his whole team including Spencer and Strauss to the stand, he started calling each of Haley's lovers to the stand. None of them were long lasting as the number would suggest and they explained how after Jack was born if he wasn't with his father then Haley did the least amount of work to keep the baby alive, it was often them feeding and changing the baby if they stayed around that long.

As Aaron and Spencer sat at their table listening to this, the two got redder and more angry. Aaron wanted to interrupt but let the men keep going as they hung both themselves and his ex-wife. He really wanted Jack in his arms but he was at the baby sitter's house until they were free to leave the courtroom. Spencer kept their fingers laced under the table and hoped the judge would rule in their favor.  
>The judge listened with disgust well hidden to all seven of Haley's lovers and would glance between the now official exes and the fact Aaron Hotchner hadn't barely twitched as he listened to the testimony but it was probably because his boyfriend was sitting next to him offering silent support. Haley sat next to her lawyer and kept a blank look on her face. When the last lover was finished with his testimony the judge sighed and released him to go back to his seat. She looked down at her papers and then looked up at Aaron and said, "Mr. Hotchner call your babysitter and have her bring Jack into the court. I want to try something and then I'll make my final decision." She looked around the courtroom and said, "We'll have a recess until the baby arrives."<p>

After the gavel clanged the gallery left the room and the judge retired to her rooms behind the bench. Aaron put in a call to the babysitter and told her the situation and to get Jack to the courthouse quickly. He hung his phone up and said, "I'll meet you in a few minutes. We need to talk."

Spencer nodded and said, "See you shortly." He knew what the code was and he would meet Aaron in the men's room where they had a little bit of privacy.

After Spencer left, Aaron glanced at Hayley and seen she hadn't moved. He shook his head in frustration and followed behind his lover to the restroom. He needed to have a few minutes with just Spencer so he could ground himself again and not kill his ex-wife in front of the court system. He slipped into the men's room and before he could turn around Spencer locked the bathroom door and pushed Aaron against the wall. Spencer pressed himself against Aaron's back and said, "I love you Aaron."

"Love you too Spencer."

Spencer turned Aaron around so his back was against the wall and gave him a quick kiss before he dropped to his knees. He had his lover's suit pants parted and Aaron's erection in his hand stroking him in under a minute. Spencer wet his lips and lapped at the head teasing Aaron even though they didn't have time. Aaron groaned quietly and whimpered. Spencer decided to stop the teasing and deep throated Aaron on his third thrust and Aaron choked on his moan. He gripped Spencer's hair and Spencer took only a few more minutes to bring Aaron to orgasm.

Spencer cleaned his lover up and tucked him back into his slacks while Aaron carded his fingers through Spencer's locks. Spencer stood up and Aaron pulled him in a deep kiss, sucking his bottom lip, and swiping his tongue into his mouth tasty himself on Spencer's tongue. Spencer moaned against Aaron's mouth and Aaron flipped them so Spencer was pressed against the wall. Aaron felt Spencer's erection and asked, "Do we have time?"

"No. We don't want to look too unkempt and we can't hijack the bathroom for much longer."

"After Jack is in bed tonight I am going to ravish you and pleasure you until we can't move tonight."

"Looking forward to it." Spencer grinned as he slipped out of Aaron's arms and opened the bathroom door as soon as Aaron pushed away from the wall.

The two re entered the hallway and the team surrounded the two men to keep everyone else at bay. A couple of Haley's lovers walked over to Aaron and Mike said, "I hope the judge rules in your favor. I'm sorry for how things turned out."

"Thanks and I'm not sorry at all. I'm with who I'm supposed to be with now."

The two men took Aaron's dismissal in stride and walked back to their seats. A few moments later Aaron's and Spencer's nanny came down the hallway with Jack in his car seat. She got to where Aaron and Spencer were standing and immediately Aaron worked Jack out of the seat and into his arms. Jack cooed and made happy noises and Spencer stepped up close and Jack reached for Spencer.

Spencer picked him up and Jack kept a lock of Spencer's hair in his baby fist and grinned at Spencer. Spencer talked to him in soft tones and ran his fingers over his cheeks. Aaron had his arm around Spencer's waist and his free hand stroked Jack's hair as he smiled at his lover and son.

Haley seeing Jack in the hall walked over to see if Aaron and Spencer would let her see her son. She knew she wasn't a great mother but she didn't think that Jack would be so adverse to seeing her. She approached Spencer and Aaron cautiously and they let her approach. She got in Jack's sightline and made a few baby noises and saw Jack frown - she wasn't prepared for the wail but apparently Spencer was well versed in how to soothe her son in that manner and twisted out of Aaron's embrace and paced further down the hall away from all the people.

Aaron looked at Haley and said, "What do you want?"

Haley looked over Aaron's shoulder and saw Spencer patting Jack's back and murmuring to him but Jack was calm and had a small grin on his face. She said, "What the hell happened to us?"

"We fell out of love and I found Spencer and at the time you had Tom on the side." Aaron said.

"You've had Spencer for a long time. Were you with him before our separation?"

"No. Only when I got my apartment."

"He's really good with Jack." Haley said as she looked between her son and ex-husband's lover.

"Jack likes when he talks. Spencer tells him stories any time he's not working and working on journal publications."

Haley frowned and said, "Jack's not even paying attention to us."

"Well he is only three months old but he tends to put all of his listening power into listening to Spencer when they're together."

"Will you let him see me when he's older?"

"If he wants to get to see you and get to know you I won't deny him the chance but I won't force him if he doesn't."

"That's understandable." She walked away after that.

Twenty minutes later the bailiff ushered everyone back in and they went to through the motions before being seated. Spencer still held Jack close while paying attention to what was going on in the courtroom. The judge stepped off the bench and walked over to Aaron and Spencer's table and looked at baby Jack nestled against Spencer's chest protectively. Spencer eyed the judge warily but handed Jack to her.

The judge walked over to Hayley's table and put Jack in her arms - she knew it wouldn't end well but she needed the court to see Jack's reactions. Haley stared at Jack and saw his father's eyes shining back at her and the telltale signs of a whimper or wail about to start. She gave Jack back to the judge and said, "Let his father and lover raise him."

The judge went back to Aaron's table and handed Jack to Aaron and watched the baby grin. Her mind made up in this odd case she went back to her seat and sat down. She snapped her gavel gently and everyone looked at her. "It is the decision of this court to grant full custodial parenting to Jack Hotchner's father, Aaron Hotchner, and his partner Dr. Spencer Reid. Haley Hotchner, you'll need to sign off on loss of parental rights by the end of the business day today. The paperwork should be on my desk by end of business day. Case dismissed."

Aaron and Spencer walked into their home and Spencer headed to Jack's nursery with the baby while Aaron put away their briefcases and jackets. Jack was sleeping peacefully as Spencer put him in his crib and covered him in his baby blanket. After Spencer kissed Jack's forehead, he turned on the nightlight and baby monitor before he closed the door behind him.

Spencer grinned as he saw Aaron unbuttoning his dress shirt while he walked towards him and Spencer batted his hands away from his shirt front and pulled Aaron to their room. After a quick flick of the power switch on their monitor, Spencer had Aaron pushed against the bed and covered his lover. Spencer's mouth moved over Aaron's jaw to his earlobe where he nipped it and whispered, "I love you Aaron."  
>Aaron moaned and turned his head to meet his lover's lips. The kisses were slow and deep, their hands moving over their chests as they worked their clothes off of each other while playfully wrestling. Aaron pulled out their favorite lube and Spencer took the bottle to coat his fingers. He was going to ride Aaron and make love to him for as long as they could hold it together.<p>

Easing his body onto Aaron's erection, he rocked his hips a little before he leaned forward on his elbows and started to ride as he ran his tongue over Aaron's nipples and up to his neck. Aaron's fingers gripped Spencer's thighs and Aaron pumped his hips as he met Spencer's movements. The two moved in sync with each other until Spencer started to grow breathless and he moved faster and harder against Hotch's body. Hotch lapped at the sweat slick skin and Spencer sped up the strokes.

Aaron groaned loudly and lifted his hips to meet Spencer's body as Spencer rode him into oblivion. Aaron tried to pace himself but with the way Spencer was milking his pleasure Aaron maneuvered them so he was on top and he was pounding into Spencer's body. Spencer gripped Aaron's back and wrapped his legs around Aaron's hips so Aaron had better access and rode out the waves of pleasure. Aaron worked himself into a multiple orgasm and Spencer rode out the waves - his ass filling and leaking a small amount of Aaron's come.

Aaron kissed Spencer and wrapped his hand around his lover's erection and stroked and tugged hard. He wanted to get Spencer off and for him to feel as good as he did when Spencer's body pulled the last of his come out of his body. Spencer whimpered and pushed his body to and fro to try and get as much pleasure as he could find and Aaron kept up the rhythm on his hand job and marked the top of Spencer's chest with a couple of deep red marks. Spencer cried out when he felt Aaron start on the second mark and his orgasm exploded spattering his stomach and chest with his come.

Aaron lapped at the fluid as he eased out of his lover's body and Spencer held Aaron close - no one was moving if he had anything to do about it. Aaron took the comforter and wiped them off and then settled back down next to Spencer for the night. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Aaron." Spencer murmured as curled up in Aaron's embrace.

Aaron knew he'd made the right decision by choosing Spencer and knowing that his son would have such a good role model around had thrilled him even more. Jack looked to Spencer as his mother and Spencer had developed such characteristics that you couldn't tell a birth mother from him - he'd defend Jack to his dying breath and Aaron would die protecting both of them.


End file.
